Room 93
by wannabehipster
Summary: It all started in a motel room. The motel room where they kissed for the first time, is the same motel room where they both fell apart. Someday they will come to terms with their feelings for each other, but for now all they need is a bit of alcohol and a few bad decisions to make. *Inspired by Halsey's Room 93 EP*


**A/N: I know I've been MIA for the past few months, but all shall be explained in the new update of His Heart coming sometime this weekend (hopefully). Since I got over eleven reviews on the last chapter of His Heart, here is the surprise I promised: a Halsey inspired short story based off of songs from her Room 93 EP. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

" _I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_ " - Halsey, Is There Somewhere

* * *

 **December 31st, 2000**

 **Tobias: Age 18**

 **Tris: Age 17 ½**

* * *

Drunken laughs filled the air as Tobias dramatically came out of the motel bathroom, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and tube socks. Tris felt her cheeks redden at the sight of her best friend standing in front of her practically butt naked, a sight she had never seen before. Tobias took his seat on the floor next to Tris in the small circle of friends, and shot her a playful wink.

"Christina, truth or dare?" He asked, targeting the mocha skinned girl as his next victim. Christina hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Truth." Uriah snorted.

"Pussy," He mumbled, causing Shauna to slap his bicep. Uriah howled in pain as the others laughed at their friend's pain.

"Who's the pussy now?" Shauna smirked as Zeke put his arm around her shoulders, placing a drunken kiss on her cheek. Tobias cleared his throat.

"Christina, on a scale of one to ten, how scary are moths?" He asked. In response, Christina chucked a pillow across the room directly at the teen's face, causing more laughter to erupt from the group.

"You're a dick, Eaton." She glared. Tobias shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence, though the small smirk playing on his face spoke volumes. Tris laughed at her two best friend's playfulness. Yet her laughter stopped when she made eye contact with Christina. She knew Christina would ask her the big question next, and either answer was sure to end badly.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina asked predictably. Tris pondered her options for a moment. Christina always asked personal truths, especially on nights like this when they played strip truth or dare. Yet the dare may include something sexual, a subject Tris was timid about. Tris looked down to see what clothes she hadn't striped of yet, and swallowed when she realized Zeke's last dare had left her in only her plain white bra and the barely visible jean shorts Christina had lent her.

"Uh, dare." Tris finally answered. She figured since it was New Year's Eve, she might as well live a little. An evil glint flashed in Christina's chocolate eyes as she glanced over at the clock.

"I dare you to let Tobias be your first kiss of 2001." Tris felt Tobias tense next to her as she looked over at the clock.

 _11:58_

She turned to Tobias as the others started to prepare for their own midnight kiss. "Um, you don't have to if you don't want…" Tris started, not wanting to look her best friend straight in the eye.

"No," Tobias said, and Tris finally meet his gaze. "I want to Tris, trust me." She felt her cheeks warm once again and Uriah glanced at his watch.

"The countdown is starting!" He shrieked, the others hooting and hollering in their drunken states.

"Ten," Tris turned back to Tobias, staring into his magnificent blue eyes.

"Nine," She bit her lip.

"Eight," They leaned towards each other, closer than they had ever been before.

"Are you sure about this?" Tris whispered, her pulse quickening.

"Positive," Tobias answered, his warm breath tickling her mouth.

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One," Their lips met with such passion Tris felt like she could melt.

"Happy New Year!" Uriah screamed and sloppily kissed Marlene on the mouth.

Tris and Tobias's lips we're still pressed together, Tris now moved to straddle his lap. Their mouths moved in sync, both of them feeling nothing but pure bliss at the contact. Though Tris would never admit it, she had always had the slightest crush on her best friend, and this kiss seemed to confirm every confusing thought she'd ever had about him. As for Tobias, he had always known he wanted Tris much more than she wanted him.

Zeke through the motel door open, the number 93 painted on the outside. He ran down the street, alcohol buzzing through his system. Uriah and Will laughed at their drunk friend as Shauna and Lynn both rolled their eyes.

Seeing that air had become a problem for both Tris and Tobias, they both pulled away, their breaths labored. "Should … we continue this somewhere else?" Tobias asked. Tris nodded eagerly in response. The two slipped out onto the patio unnoticed by their friends, both of their cheeks flushed.

"So…" Tobias started, wanting to know how to talk to Tris about his feelings. She knew what he wanted to talk about, but that conversation would have to be saved for tomorrow.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Tobias." So that's exactly what he did. They kissed until they couldn't feel their lips, which turned a slight shade of blue from the cold Chicago air. Then they both sat on the patio together, using each other for warmth.

"Tobias?" Tris asked, playing with his long, nimble fingers.

"Mmhm," Tobias moaned into her blond locks, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you think we can ever be together?" Instead of answering, he kissed down the side of her face. He purposefully suckled on the side of her neck, knowing a hickey will appear there the next morning.

"Yes," Tobias spoke into her neck, nuzzling it. Tris sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes, wanting to savor every moment of her time with Tobias.

Yet what Tris and Tobias didn't know that the memories of motel room 93 would turn from blissful to heartbreaking in a matter of months. That the next time they met in this room, life altering decisions would be made. They didn't know that hearts are meant to be broken, until they broke each others.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of the first part of this short story. The next chapters will follow along with the songs on the EP, so I highly suggest you check out Halsey's Room 93 EP!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~S**


End file.
